following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ocean Characters
Pirates Yonko Flash Pirates *Give them a Greek Theme, where Kin is similar to Zeus, since he has the Goro Goro no Mi. ??? *The group that is considered to be the "top brass" of the pirate crew. Basically like how all Yonko have great forces. **Members currently chosen (representing a Greek God): Aphrodite (Male Aphrodite with the Meru Meru no Mi), Hercules (Aloof child, maybe one of the 9 original children), Hephaetus (Ashoka's father with the Magu Magu no Mi, has the design of Hendrickson) and Hypnos (God of sleep, possibly has the Baku fruit, a... Japanese animal? Look up Danzo's summon). =Aloof D. Trainer = *Represents the Greek God Hercules. Does not have a Devil Fruit, but instead has great strength, which also makes him a very skilled user of Busoshoku Haki. *Has the design of Tanktop Master from One Punch Man. *His name is a reference to a Personal Trainer, due to his size. He handles Baltio's physical training, especially for his newer siblings. Armless Pirates Blooming Pirates #3 Navigator *Will mostly likely have the design of Gon Freeces, or Gin Greeces, from Hunter x Hunter. Preferably a child than an adult. Martial Artist Orcinus *Most likely have the design of Gohan from Dragon Ball. Tends to joke around a lot. Will keep the joke of "Blooming" with the British accent. *Primarily fights in Fishman Karate, but after the timeskip learns of some of the Ichi Kenpos. *Grew up in a dojo on a small island, learning of the Fishman Karate his teacher taught to them. Most of the students left to other places, some becoming pirates, others becoming teachers themselves. However, he was unable to leave his teacher. Eventually, his sensei died and he took over the dojo at a young age. Despite no one wanting to come to the dojo due to the master's death, he kept earning money for the dojo by doing odd jobs around the island. Eventually, Luminus will come to the island and "revive" the sensei, but they're instead turned into a beast, albeit an imperfect one. *Name comes from Orcas. Or, their literal term "Orcinus Orca". Despite Orcas not being fish, it still fits with his main usage in Fishman Karate, as it is sea related. *His master's name is Catoprion, one of the Genera for the Piranha fish. He "impersonates" him whenever he feels he needs his master's help, becoming more serious and more "powerful" (he just gains more confidence in himself). #6 Shipwright *Preferably be a female. *Might also double as the crew's Sniper, since she might be a Kuja, specializing in ranged attacks. *Possibly Boa Hancock's (or Mariegold's) child, where she inherits Salome. *Dial user of sorts. Unknown how to turn this into a fighting style yet. **Use Chemical Juggling with this. Store chemicals within Ball Dials, and then give Salome the 4 Elemental Dials (Flame, Breath, Thunder and Water). However, if separated from Salome, she still has back-up dials just in case, but they don't last as long as Salome's. *Design of Android 18 or Boa Hancock. *In conjunction with her Chemical Juggling, she is a leg user, since she uses her hands for the chemicals. **After the timeskip, she makes her own version of Dials, but in truth, they're just chemicals she can create from "dials". **Bubbly Coral could be used as a substitution of sorts for Milky and Ball dials. **Orbs is the current idea. They can change its substance by mixing in chemicals. They are capable of floating around, and can not be disturbed by normal means. They move around based on the air currents and emit a gas-like substance that has similar properties to chemicals in the periodic table, or other things, such as oil. The "stars" in the orbs are what keeps the liquid together and allows for it to float. The more stars, the more liquid it is able to hold. She also has a substance that is capable of eliminating all other substances from the orb, making it pure water again, basically resetting it. Usages can even be used to breathe underwater. #7 Musician *Possibly the design of Laxus. He will be deaf if he does not wear the hearing aid that was made for him. Born deaf. First thing he heard when he gained hearing was a song (unknown as to what it is yet). **Possibly the "leader" (acts as the leader, but is in truth second in command) of his own mafia. The mafia, however, also acts as a loan company. While they hate money, believing that having more just causes more problems, they're doing it so they could rebuild the towns on the island, bringing in more tourism. People on the island are very stingy with their money (this idea is rejected, but is acting as a filler for the time being). **A leg user (if the Devil Fruit is chosen), primarily focusing on it, but they will use their hands for their Devil Fruit powers, such as using a violin. ***If Shipwright is a leg user, then the Devil Fruit is the only thing needed, due to him being able to use it in various ways. **'MIGHT' be given Scratchmen Apoo's Devil Fruit, to further enhance his musical capabilities. **Names could be Portamento, **For a backstory, he was abandoned as a child, having no one to take care of him. He became a trouble child on the island, stealing from the merchants. Eventually, he met a young Kenneth (same age as him), as he was in the same position that he was, homeless and poor. They eventually became quick friends. Both had a dream of becoming a noble so they would never be poor ever again. They worked odd jobs to gain money, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to keep them stable or becoming a noble, for that matter. They began to train and became bodyguards for some of the important people on the island, but it didn't help with making enough money to become a noble. At the age of 18, they began a life of piracy, where they joined an up and coming pirate crew for the next 5 years. The pirate crew was famous throughout the Grand Line, but was eventually killed at the hands of Yonko Cadenza Hymn. Seeing as they couldn't continue their life any further as a pirate, they retreated back to their home island. It wasn't until then that the World Government decided to enlist Kenneth as a Shichibukai due to his skills. Shortly after Kenneth was made into a Shichibukai, he created the Musica mafia with (Musician Blooming Pirates) in hopes of achieving his dream of becoming a noble. However, Kenneth was corrupted and didn't want to share his earnings with anyone else, feeling that the world was completely against him. #8 Swordsman #9 Sniper "#8 Pet" *If going with the Shipwright being the daughter of Boa Hancock, then Salome would take this spot (or Quinn from Toriko). However, they would be modified with dials, such as a Jet dial. **After the timeskip, they would eat different types of dials, but only the 4 elemental dials (Jet dial would've been consumed already, add a Flame Dial, Water and Thunder Dial). How "Salome" would know what dial it's using is still currently unknown. Shichibukai *Another possible theme is based on games, whether they're children's or not. **A user of some frog fruit (or even just a frog themselves), or perhaps someone who just leaps greatly (possibly even to conclusions). Based off of: Leapfrog. They are also very proficient on walking on water, capable of making themselves light as a feather without the usage of a Devil Fruit, they claim that this is a technique that only they can use, without the usage of a Devil Fruit. This is inspired by how animals use Surface Tension to stand on water. In reality, however, they are so quick, rapidly stepping in place, that it makes it look like they are standing on water (this is inspired by Setsunno, as she was able to do this during the Cooking Festival). Most likely will have the design of Shima from Naruto. **A user of the Hie Hie no Mi, where they're based off of Blind Man's Buff (where the person is actually blind. Uses Kenbunshoku Haki, in a similar manner to Admiral Fujitora), as well as Freeze Tag (where the Hie Hie no Mi comes from). A running gag with them is that they love to play hide and seek. Despite it being easy for them to seek his opponents due to the Kenbunshoku Haki, he ends up hiding instead of seeking, despite his claims of seeking the people he's going to fight. Possibly based off of N'doul from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure... Or Sesshomaru's mother from Inuysha (if she is chosen, then the religious tendencies will move over to this character). **A user of the Mera Mera no Mi. This person has several ties to religion, believing that the One Piece is not a treasure, but in fact a god that Gol D. Roger found. Once he found the "god", he wanted to liberate himself of his mortal body and descend into heaven so he could be with them. Possibly wanting to execution Apostle for his gay tendencies. Contradictory to his whole spiritual theme, his true self is more vile and dangerous, where his flames would resemble demonic flames, making him a demon to some (a possible allusion to Satan). He is based off of the games Cops and Robbers (where he tries to "capture" people for the World Government. In truth, he takes no prisoners and burns them on the spot in front of others), Dodgeball (where he throws fireballs at people he deems weaker, and tells them to dodge. If they do end up dodging them, he will spare their lives, but he's very accurate at shooting them, so very little have survived) and Limbo (his weapon of choice is a bo staff that is capable of not being burned by his flames). Kenneth *A user of the Mira Mira no Mi. They would be based off of the children's games: Grandma's Going Crazy (which is basically spot the difference between two things... A running gag is the user attempting to create mirror clones, but messes up horribly, such as forgetting to add two eyes to someone), Statue (Which is Red Light, Green Light... Another running gag is that the mirror clones, whenever they see something red, stop in their tracks and cannot move until it becomes green, which will basically be impossible) and Jinx (where if two people say the same thing, they must say jinx to win... Yet for this person's purpose, if he and an opponent say the same phrase, he will yell jinx, and attack more aggressively for a fixated amount of time if they win. If the opponent says jinx before they can, the Mira Fruit user will begin to self-loathe themselves in a comedic manner, allowing the opponent to attack them while their guard is down). *Is the leader of the Mafia that the Musician of the Blooming Pirates was apart of (this idea is only plausible if the Mafia idea is still viable). *Has the character design of Metal Bat from One Punch Man. Phanom *The Kage Fruit idea is still implemented here, since children have played with their shadows. He wishes to die because of the sins he's committed weighing on his mind (such as being incapable of saving his brother, Luminus, from falling into darkness). However, he refuses to die until he's killed Luminus and freed him. His minions, instead of zombies, are Heartless (at least, the designs would be), where the shadows are inserted into inanimate objects, such as suits of armor. **Merge shadows together to create a giant Heartless (Darkside). This is inspired by the Oars battle on Thriller Bark. *Name comes from the Maplestory class of Phantom. The t is just taken out. *Is the older brother of Luminus of the Eitosutaraitsu. *Has the character design of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts. World Government Yakira *Has the Hokai Hokai no Mi (Collapse Collapse Fruit). She has a belief that all those that join the Marines are willing to die for the World Government's benefit, and thus, she puts a bomb on every low ranking Marine, using them as walking time bombs, exploding them when they get near a target she wants to eliminate. *Used to be a student of Ingaiyo, the previous Greatest Swordsman in the world. She was born on the island Ingaiyo rules. Kofu *Admiral Foriiushi Cow (フォリー牛) has the design of Kid Buu and the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Real name is Kofu. Eventually becomes promoted to Fleet Admiral after the timeskip due to the previous Fleet Admiral becoming one of the Gorosei. Folly is a type of pink color. Imperial Government Within the Imperial Government, these members are known to be the military force, as well as the enforcers of the law. Within the World Government, however, they are deemed to be a massive Pirate Crew, earning the title of a Yonko crew, where Eonzo D. Into, is the Yonko as well as the captain. *Have a Japanese theme with them, such as the Devil Fruits consumed by the original members (Into and the Kigen). Their ranks in the Imperial Government also reflect this, such as Into being the Emperor, the Kigen being the Shoguns, the Eitosutairatsu being the Daimyos, and the rest of the forces are the Samurai. Their real titles are unknown. Eonzo D. Into *Post Timeskip design of Ganondorf from Wind Waker. Pre timeskip design is still not decided entirely, currently on Hyrule Warriors. *The Greatest Swordsman in the World before his imprisonment. After his release, he is what he considers to be rusty, but is still the greatest with swords. **His swords are a set of Saijo O Wazamono grade, where they are named Izanami and Izanagi (design of Ganondorf's swords from Wind Waker) respectively. They both looked identical. However, prior to his imprisonment, the Izanami sword was destroyed in a battle, leaving only the Izanagi sword in tact. It has been in hands of the Kigen ever since, awaiting for Into's return. Due to Into wanting to have two swords, as he was well known for his two sword style, a second sword was created for him, albeit it is not nearly as strong as Izanami was (inverted colors for now). *Eats a Dragon Fruit. Originally, it was the Ao Qin fruit from the Chinese Pantheon, but after figuring out their theme, it is unknown what he will have now. *Hails from Wano Country. Eventually, he will return to Wano country, overthrow it, and become its emperor. Kigen (Means Origins) Forozin *The First Mate of the Imperial Pirates, being the second member to join the crew, as well as being the only person Into trusts without hesitation. He is the oldest member within the Kigen, as well as the strongest. *Oversees the Shipwright and Archaeologist (hence SH(ipwright)AR(chaeologist) within the Eitosutaraitsu. He was given the task of finding the Ao Qin Devil Fruit by Into himself before he was imprisoned in Impel Down, only wanting to be released from his confines when the Devil Fruit was found. ???? *Oversees Doctor and Chef (hence DO(ctor) and CH(ef) *Possibly the design of ???? *Oversees Navigator and Musician (hence NA(vigator) and MU(sician) ???? *Oversees Swordsman and Scientist (hence SW(ordsman) and SC(ientist) *Possibly the design of Madara Uchiha (old age) who uses the Ito Ito no Mi. Eitosutaraitsu (Means Eight Starlights) Luminus *Has the Pika Pika no Mi. Prefers to fight from a longer range. *Has been trying to create an army of beasts for Into via several amounts of experimentation. One such attempt was within Rando's homeland, Smear Island. He doesn't "complete" it until Gohan's (character from the Blooming Pirates whose name is unknown as of the time this is written) master is turned into a monster, where he has to kill him. *Name comes from the Maplestory class of Luminous. The o is just taken out. *Is the younger brother of Phanom of the Shichibukai. *Design of Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts. Música A mafia group created by Kenneth of the Shichibukai, but is "led" by Pseudo Godfather (insert name of Blooming Pirates' Musician). Name means Music in Spanish. Most members are named after music relating things, aside from Kenneth. Many people believe the Pseudo Godfather created the organization, also believing they're the true Godfather, but his rank is actually Consigliere. Their motives is to rise to power on the island they're apart of by blackmailing the political figures. The goal that they are meant to believe, however, is that the island will become a place where the members of the mafia won't be poor ever again, since most members are from slums. Once Kenneth achieves the goal of overtaking the island, he will move on to other islands, continuing this process, until he gains enough beli to become a noble. Once the goal is reached, he will also kill all the members so the profits cannot be shared with them, nor will he have any loose ends to try and out him out of his plan, believing the World Government would attempt to inhibit him.